Lo que yo se de ti
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Aome caminó tan rápido como sus pies lo permitían, se alejaba de su amado, del hanyo, cuyo corazón y mente aun pertenecían a otra  -Si supieras lo que se de ti, sabrías que no hay mejor lugar para ti, que el que estar a mi lado-sollozó


**Hola a todos! Espero que estén super bien, este es un songfic de Inuyasha y Aome/Kagome, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic de esta pareja**

**Sesshomaru-Los personajes no le pertenecen a Tailor, son de Rumiko Tahakashi...¿porque digo esto?**

**Yo-Porque me quieres, anda solo falta una cosa**

**Sesshomaru-¿Y porque yo? Ni que fuera mío**

**Yo-porfis **

**Sesshomaru-La canción es Lo que yo se de ti, del grupo Ha-Ash**

**Yo-Te amo!**

* * *

><p>Aome cerró los ojos, disfrutando el aire estrellarse en su rostro mientras viajaba en la espalda del hanyo.<p>

Inuyasha, detecto un olor muy particular y se detuvo en seco.

-Aome-le llamo-espérame un minuto-dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo antes de que ella respondiera, Inuyasha ya se había marchado a donde se concentraba aquel aroma.

Aome se quedo quieta, esperando alguna respuesta a la repentina actitud del hanyo

-Kikyo-susurro el pequeño zorro mágico

-No aprende-replico Sango

-El coqueto nunca va a cambiar-aseguro Miroku

Aome se alejo de ellos, dispuesta a fortalecer su alma y no llora; consiguió olvidarse un poco, pensando en todos los debería realizar una vez que volviera a su hogar.

El tiempo comenzó a volar, pues sus pensamientos viajaban rápidamente de sus deberes en esa época y en los de la suya.

_**Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor**_

_**Que alguien antes de mi te dejo**_

Inuyasha llego a las pocas horas, su rostro era indiferente, pero su mirada mostraba dolor

-¿No salió como esperabas?- pregunto Aome sin levantarla vista, pero sabiendo que el hanyo estaba herido

-Discúlpame si te hice esperar Aome- respondió él con voz arrepentida

Ella, lo miró esperando una verdadera explicación

-No te preocupes Inuyasha-murmuro Aome mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al hanyo. El correspondió el abrazo pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la alejo de él y se sentó en la hierba lejos de ella

_**Aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor**_

_**Abre un poco de ti por favor**_

Aome lo dejo pensar unas horas, pero después de tanta tortura se sentó a un lado de él. Se recargo en su hombro, tomo su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y con su pulgar acarició la piel de Inuyasha. Él se estremeció ligeramente por el roce de la piel de ella con la suya le parecía extraño que Aome se comportará de esa manera

-Inuyasha-le llamó con voz suave-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó ella con paciencia

-No fue nada Aome, no debes preocuparte-contestó el hanyo tristemente

-Inuyasha-dijo la chica con voz más exigente-si supieras todo lo que se de ti, sabrías que no puedes ocultar nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno de los más incómodos; en ningún momento Aome se detuvo de acariciar la mano de Inuyasha y él no le obstaculizó ese roce, pues aunque lo negará a todos y así mismo, le gustaba tener a Aome, cuidándolo

_**No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

-Gracias por estar conmigo-susurro Inuyasha cerca del oído de la chica, provocando un cosquilleo en el estómago de ella

-No es por nada, pero tú estás mejor aquí-dijo ella señalando sus brazos de manera juguetona, ambos rieron por el comentario, pero cuando las risas cesaron, Inuyasha buscó refugio en los brazos de Aome.

Sin esperar, ella lo abrazó, pero solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando ella lo soltó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se marchó.

Caminó tan rápido como sus pies lo permitían dejando a un Inuyasha perplejo detrás de sí. No se detuvo hasta con probar que nadie que nadie podría escucharla, y soltó un grito desgarrador, expulsando toda esa frustración de tener al hanyo en sus brazos y saber que no le pertenecía ni su corazón, ni su mente

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz**_

-Inuyasha-murmuró con voz quebrada, y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-Si pudieras saber, lo que se de ti, sabrías que no hay mejor lugar para ti, que el de estar conmigo-soltó un sollozo silencioso aun no estaba tan segura de llorar tan fuerte como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho-Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento ahora, descubrirías hoy soy la más infeliz-respiró entrecortadamente-Ay Inuyasha!-se quejó-Si no fueras tan orgulloso, ambos estaríamos perfectamente.

Aome cayó de rodillas, sollozando tristemente, aturdida por todas esas emociones

-¿Tú lo crees?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras salía de su escondite

La chica, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del hanyo, se levantó y se limpió las cristalinas gotas que aun salían de sus ojos

-No te escuche-se excusó ella-Que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente-intentó regañarlo pero su voz aun era muy débil.

_**Tal vez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento**_

_**En que al fin nos coincida el amor**_

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo para que no pudiera zafarse de su agarre.

_**No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

Aome, dejo de resistirse, levanto su mano, hasta el rostro de su amado, y lo acarició tiernamente, mientras se preparaba para un rechazo que jamás llegó; él, estaba fascinado con ese toque, el más suave que jamás había recibido.

-Siento no poder amarte-susurró Inuyasha cerca del cabello de la chica.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz**_

Ella, sintió que su corazón se rompía en más de mil pedazos, pero consiguió un valor extraordinario, para demostrarle al hanyo que se equivocaba, que podría amarla, e incluso con mayor intensidad.

Se separó un poco de Inuyasha quien, la veía confundido, ella, se puso de puntillas, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, y lo besó tiernamente. Inuyasha, desconcertado como estaba tardó algo de tiempo en reaccionar, pero al final, correspondió el beso y con sus manos en la cintura de ella, la pegó más a su cuerpo, buscando su calor.

_**Aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir**_

_**Tus besos no me pueden mentir**_

-Kikyo-susurró él cerca de los labios de ella, cuando se separaron para tomar aire

Aome, reconoció, por trillonésima vez, que Inuyasha siempre amaría a aquella sacerdotisa, y por más que ella se esforzará jamás lograría ganar ni un solo espacio en el corazón de su amado hanyo.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz**_

-Se cuando estas contento-murmuró Aome, con la poca fuerza que le restaba, antes de derrumbarse como lo había hecho antes-se cuando estás triste, se cuando estás enojado, odias a Sesshomaru, porque le envidias que sea un demonio completo y aun así busqué algo de ti, que en un principio te molestaba ayudar a la gente, pero lo hacías de todos modos, y que ahora ya no es una carga, se que quieres a Shippo, aunque lo golpees, lo quieres hacer fuerte, se que quieres ayudar a Sango, porque no soportas que se rinda por su hermano, se que regañas a Miroku, porque sabes que puede mejorar-hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar la expresión de Inuyasha, quien estaba serio, meditando las palabras de la sacerdotisa del futuro-se que odias a Naraku, porque te alejo de Kikyo, se que amas a Kikyo mas que a nada en el mundo-la chica guardó silencio, soportando el dolor que aquellas palabras le ocasionaban-¿Hay algo que no sepa de ti?

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos, y entre los arbustos, sus compañeros observaban las expresiones de sus amigos, Aome parecía devastada, Inuyasha, pensativo

-Te quiero-murmuró el hanyo con timidez, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas, pues, no sabía cómo decirle a Aome, que tal vez no amaba a Kikyo como lo había hecho, pero que no podía olvidar lo que ella había hecho por él

Aome sonrió tristemente, mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, buscando su boca. Él, sin demora, le consintió el besarlo, pues, lo deseaba, necesitaba aquellos dulces labios en los suyos. Se unieron en un beso dulce, y amargo a la vez, aunque ambos se amarán, no podrían estar juntos por el recuerdo del pasado que el hanyo aun guardaba en su mente y en su corazón.

Y sin decir más, se reunieron a sus compañeros, que se habían alejado poco antes, para no levantar sospechas, continuaron su viaje, en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, era lo único que los unía, y para Aome, solo era lo que la mantenía en ese mundo, pues, cuando hubieran juntado toda la perla, no tendría que hacer nada allí, y se marcharía.

Una serpiente roba-almas, salió del árbol que lo mantenía oculto, muy cerca del lugar de donde habían salido el hanyo y la sacerdotisa del futuro. Aquel espectro voló hasta donde su ama, esperaba

-Ya veo-dijo la sacerdotisa resucitada-Inuyasha-murmuró en tono de burla-Recuerda que tu te irás al infierno conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? Se acepta de todo, pero plis reviews, hacen al mundo un lugar mejor<strong>


End file.
